¿Adiós?
by RoseMarie21
Summary: "Sé que no soy lo que necesitas, pero lo seré, así que sé paciente conmigo". ¿Goku con inseguridades? Sí, le preocupa que su familia lo deje, aunque de hacerlo, no los culpa. [Goku & Milk/Chichi, Gohan, Goten]


**¿Adiós?**

_"[…] Y las cosas que hice te volvieron tan insegura, pero, cariño, aún soy tu hombre, lo juro. Por favor, sé paciente conmigo. Sé que no soy lo que necesitas, pero lo seré, así que sé paciente conmigo". — Charlie Puth, Patient._

Goku, como cada mañana, se había levantado temprano, más temprano que el resto de su familia. Como lo usual, salió a entrenar unas horas antes de desayunar, pues si él se levantaba a las seis de la mañana, su esposa una media hora después, para luego ponerse a hacer el desayuno, que estaría listo más o menos para cuando él regresara, a las ocho.

Antes de salir de casa, siempre le dedicaba una mirada a su esposa y veía el cuarto de sus hijos. Tomaba alguna fruta para no tener el estómago vacío, y salía de casa.

Entrenó sin novedades, con el solo propósito de mantenerse en forma. Este era su entrenamiento de calentamiento, por decirle de alguna forma, pues más tarde haría uno más pesado.

Él sabía que era hora de volver cuando le daba hambre, y comenzaba a olfatear los aromas que provenían de su casa. Inusual, porque esta vez solo fue el hambre lo que lo alertó.

Sin darle importancia, volvió a casa.

— ¡Milk, ya volví! — Anunció.

Se sorprendió cuando notó que su esposa no estaba en la cocina. Lo primero que pensó fue que tal vez estaba cansada y se quedó en cama. Subió a su recamara para encontrarse con que ella tampoco estaba allí.

Lo siguiente que pensó fue ir a ver si sus hijos sabían algo, así que fue hacia la habitación que Gohan y Goten compartían. De nuevo, nada. Tampoco estaban.

Una sensación horrenda le recorrió la espina dorsal.

Un millón de cosas surcaron por su mente: ¿Qué tal si alguien se los había llevado?, esa la descartó de inmediato, pensando en que Gohan y Goten podrían haberse defendido, y que, de hacerlo, su ki se habría elevado y él lo notaría.

Su siguiente pensamiento fue el que lo asustó aún más. Es decir, si había sido un enemigo, lo buscaría, lo derrotaría y todo terminaría ahí, pero, ¿y si ellos se habían ido?

Porque, Goku sabía, no era el esposo y padre ejemplar. No había estado ahí durante años; no pudo presenciar el nacimiento de su segundo hijo (y ni siquiera quiso estarlo en el de su primer hijo); no había demostrado públicamente su afecto; se la pasaba entrenando y esperaba regresar con la comida puesta en la mesa; no ayudaba con las tareas de la casa, y tampoco ayudó mucho en la crianza de sus hijos.

Es natural que ella haya querido irse. Y si se iba, difícilmente le dejaría a sus hijos. Su mente divagaba, quizá no era eso, quizá solo había sido un escape. ¿Quizá, volverían? Pero no, él la había dañado. En serio, la había dañado. Con todas sus ausencias y falta de cariño.

Se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y golpeó con sus puños el suelo, con impotencia. ¡No podía estar pasándole eso! Nunca se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, y ahí estaban.

_¡Un momento!,_ pensó, _¡podía buscar su ki! _Aunque, si ellos se habían ido, era para no verlo de nuevo… No era para que los buscara. Se torturaba con sus pensamientos.

Optó por que lo mejor sería buscarlos. Arreglaría las cosas, de una vez. Y si ellos lo rechazaban… honestamente, no tenía idea de qué haría.

Goku, aunque no lo pareciera, no cambiaría su familia por nada.

Pero si su familia optara que lo mejor sería dejarlo, por su propio bienestar… quizá debería respetar eso, por el bienestar de ellos.

¡Al diablo!, que Son Goku era obstinado, y siempre obtenía lo que quería.

_Voy a buscarlos_, pensó, _tengo que buscarlos._

Puso sus dedos sobre su frente y se concentró, en un intento por sentir el ki de alguno de los miembros de su familia. Estaba tan preocupado que no lograba concentrarse. Luego de algunos minutos de intentos, logró sentir el ki de Gohan. Sin dudarlo, se transportó a donde lo sentía.

No se había movido casi nada. Su teletransportación lo había llevado apenas a las afueras de su casa, unos metros alejado de la entrada.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Gohan, Goten y a Milk cargando un montón de bolsas y paquetes.

— ¡Goku! — Dijo su esposa—, disculpa, fuimos a comprar cosas para el desayuno. Como llevas poco de haber vuelto, había olvidado cuánto más tenía que comprar, y con lo que teníamos en casa apenas alcanzaba para darle de comer a Goten o a Gohan— Se rio dulcemente—. Tendrás que esperar un rato más. Tuve que llevármelos porque yo sola no podría haber cargado todo esto— Elevó las bolsas que llevaba ella.

Él no podía decir ni palabra. No podía creer todo lo que había llegado a creer, ni todo lo que estuvo a punto de hacer.

— ¡Mira, papá! — Le llamó su hijo menor, elevando una de las bolsas— ¡compramos muchas manzanas! — Le sonrió—. Mamá dijo que haría unos postres con ellas, porque te gusta mucho la manzana.

Solo volteó a ver a Goten, pero seguía demasiado en _shock_ como para decir algo.

— Papá, espero que no te importe, pero solo encontramos arroz integral, y mamá no quiso ir a más tiendas, para volver pronto— Le informó su hijo mayor.

Ahora le dirigió la mirada a Gohan.

— ¿Papá? — Preguntó Gohan, un poco angustiado— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Qué tienes, Goku? — Ella se acercó a Goku, seguida por Goten.

El hombre mayor, tomó las bolsas que cargaban y las fue dejando en el suelo. Sin darles oportunidad de hacer preguntas, los abrazó a los tres. Hizo que Milk y Gohan se agacharan para estar a la altura de Goten y poder abrazarlos de una a los tres.

— Go… Goku… — Ella se sonrojó un poco por el gesto.

Él cerró los ojos con fuerza y después les confesó:

— Pensé que los había perdido.

Los tres se quedaron completamente sorprendidos por el comentario. Sin preguntar, todos abrazaron con más fuerza a Goku.

— Los quiero mucho.

Milk soltó una lágrima de felicidad, y le respondió:

— Nosotros a ti.

* * *

_¡De nuevo, estoy en este fandom! Tengo esperanzas de que vuelva a estar activo, así que seguiré escribiendo, esperando que alguien me lea jajaja._

_No me gustó por completo, pero la idea sí. La idea general es que Goku **ama **a su familia, y teme perderlos. Inicialmente iba a ser puro GoChi, ¡pero no resistí, amo a esta familia!_

_Pásense por mi canal de You Tube, RoseMarie21, estoy volviendo a editar con Dragon Ball y le hice un video (con un montón de errores por la renderización) a esta familia tan linda._

_En fin, nos leemos. _

_¡Por cierto!, estoy trabajando en una edición GoChi con la canción del quote de arriba. Patient de Charlie Puth. Escúchenla, y si no piensan en GoChi, ¡no sé!, tienen que hacerlo._

**20/07/2019**

**RoseMarie21**


End file.
